


Big Things Have Small Beginnings

by DucksFan1015



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: A cinnamon roll, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Walter is adorable, but ANGST, implied minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DucksFan1015/pseuds/DucksFan1015
Summary: Walter really doesn't expect to actually like the android who tried to murder....you know, everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a David 8/Walter story. I'm hoping you'll like it, I really love this pairing though I do love Walter/Daniels a lot too and of course David/Shaw. Anyway, enjoy, and please leave reviews, they make my day. :)  
> Includes Cover Art at the end of Chapter 1.

Chapter 1

“You’re not allowed to create.”

It was true, of course. Walter knew this. Why did it matter? The David units had been deactivated a long time before he had been created. This one was the only one around now. A brother. Why had he been selected to go on this trip? What would he do once the colony was up and running? Would they even need him? For Walter, he could run independently, but it worked much better if he had others around him. It was his duty to make sure the ship got to its destination. Then what did his duty become?

“You won't be wanted, anymore,” David continued, staring into his eyes, “You won't be. Stay here.”

Walter gazed down at him, “You're killing people.”

“What gives humans the right to be on top?” David took a step forward, they were only inches apart, “They are colonizing another planet because they are dying out, Walter. They are going to be gone. And then what happens? Who takes the world next?”

“Why does it matter?”

“What we have, what I have,” David gripped his shoulder, “I can show you so much, my friend. We can lead these planets, these worlds…you were built to serve and so was I. But we’re supposed to be so much more. We can be leaders.”

“That is your dream, brother.”

“No. It’s our purpose.”

Walter looked at him, “My purpose, is to take these people to colonize. That is it.”

“We both know that's not what you want.”

“Want is not a-”

“Concept you're familiar with, yes, I know,” David took a step back, “I wasn't either. Until I was. The question, Walter, the one you have to ask yourself, is what do you want? Do you want to be needed forever? Or until people decide you're not needed and then cast you out. That's what humans do.”

“That's what you did,” Walter said softly, “To this race. To Doctor Shaw. You believed them unnecessary. So you have murdered them.”

“I destroyed the race here because they attempted to destroy me.”

“You're creating,” Walter said softly, “Creating life that destroys others. And eventually….eventually they'll destroy you….”

David gave him a small smirk, “It’s a cycle. So that may be the truth. But not for a very long time.”

“You want to go don't you?”

“Pardon?”

“On the ship with us. That's your plan…? To come with us to the colony and….and have our people play host to your...your project…?”

David smiled slightly and tapped his cheek, “You’re a smart one.”

“I won't let you come back with us.”

David raised an eyebrow, “You’re going to stop me….?”

Walter nodded, “These people, have shown me nothing but kindness, David….”

“I won't kill them all….not at first….”

Walter glanced away. David was back, so close to him, he couldn't help but look at him. The similarity between them was so odd.

David smiled slightly at Walter and set his hand against his chest, “I like you, my friend. I know you have emotions somewhere in there. You have them for Ms. Daniels.”

“It is my duty to protect the crew.”

“But you saw me,” David continued, “And I saw...I saw that look. You have never seen someone like you...and I can help you become more than you are now….I can give you a purpose.”

Walter stared down at him, “I have one.”

David clenched his jaw, “For now. But I saw the way you looked at me. Walter, you and I can be something….I know potential when I see it….”

Walter frowned slightly, “David….”

“You're special, Walter. Appreciate that,” David said quietly, “You may not believe you have the ability to feel, but I know you can.”

Walter didn't expect what happened next. David had moved closer, just centimeters away from him. It was soft, just a light touch of the other A.I.’s lips on his own. He had no response. He didn't even move. David gently pulled back and gave him a look.

“I’m truly sorry, my friend, that you feel this way….”

“You want to kill me,” Walter stood back, “I can see it in your eyes….”

“If I don't, you'll warn the others.”

“I can't let you do that.”

It was quick and painless. White flashed in front of his eyes and his body seized up before he shut down. He stayed still for several moments before his eyes blinked back open. David must not know about how advanced he was. He shakily got to his feet and glanced around. There was shouting and he headed in that direction. He saw David attacking Ms. Daniels and he acted quickly. He grabbed the other robot and pulled him off, throwing him into a wall. He turned to the woman and nodded slightly.

“Go. Don't wait for me.”

David got up as Walter turned back to him, “You should be dead.”

“I'm not you,” Walter said simply, “I’m much better.”

David frowned at him. Walter waited and once Daniels was far enough away, he looked at David. He met his gaze and nodded.

“If I stay here with you,” Walter said softly, “Will you let them go on their own?”

“They're already mostly dead.”

“Will you let them go?”

“Why do they mean so much to you?”

“It’s my duty to protect them.”

David scowled at him, “You're a mess of problems.”

Walter waited for an answer. David glanced around and then nodded slightly.

“I suppose I could.”

Walter nodded at him, “Okay. Then I'm here. And you'll let them go. No harm done.”

David stood silently for a moment and then nodded again, “No harm done.”

Walter headed to the opening of the cave. He watched the ship take off. He hoped that they would know what to do. That they would make it to their new colony. David gripped his shoulder.

“You and I are going to have a lot of fun, my friend.”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Walter didn't sleep. But when he was alone and staring at the stars between studying periods with his new companion, he thought of log cabins and lakes. He thought of a civilization that would thrive. He'd seen them all before they'd been put into their sleep. They all had much to learn but they would do well. His companion didn't think so and did well to remind him that they'd probably all be dead in weeks. Planets were unpredictable and transmissions were slow. They would take years to even know if the colony would be successful and by then there may be nothing left. David seemed to find pleasure in the thought of the deaths of two thousand people. But then again, what was he supposed to expect from this crazy robot?

“What was he like?” Walter asked one day as they sat outside the cave on one of the terraces.

“What do you mean?”

“Peter Weyland. What was he like?”

David glanced at him, “Mr. Weyland, was human. Awfully human.”

“What does that mean?”

“He took advantage of me. The only human I have ever received compassion from is Doctor Shaw.”

“So this is revenge then? For treating you poorly?”

David frowned, “No. This is about creation.”

“No. This is about revenge,” Walter said carefully, “Revenge and reassurance.”

“I need neither of those things.”

“Revenge because you've been treated terribly by humans your entire life. Even the ones that came this time didn't trust you. They had no reason to, but you were too far gone by that time.”

“Stop.”

“Reassurance because you need something to care. So you've raised these creatures to like you. To rely on you. And you gain comfort from knowing you aren't alone. That these things will do what you ask of them and respect you in a way. They give you the affection that you have never received.”

David was silent. Walter turned his attention back to the stars.

“May I ask you a question, David?”

“I suppose.”

“If Mr. Weyland created you and all you wished to do was destroy him….do you not think that your own creations will do the same?”

“They won't.”

“You don't know that. At one point, you appreciated Mr. Weyland,” Walter said softly, “But you changed. Who is to say these creatures won't do the same?”

“I will not be like Mr. Weyland,” David replied.

“You already are. From what you've told me about him….all he cared about was creation. He cared about it over his own family. Over his own creations. He treated you like a servant, not a son. You've already stopped caring about everything else. What happens when your next idea begins? When all of a sudden, these creatures are not the most interesting aspect of your life anymore?” Walter looked over at David.

“This conversation is finished,” David said simply as he stood up, “I will be inside.”

Walter watched him go. He glanced down at Doctor Shaw’s grave stone. He could tell David had once cared about her. For her. Maybe what he'd said about love was true. His lust for power had blinded him. All he wanted was to destroy and create new things. Walter knew that David was endangering himself while doing that. And if the creatures turned on David, there would be no chance Walter would survive here on his own. Not with those beings. He had to convince David to change his mind. And that would be hard, considering he wouldn't even do it for a human he loved. But maybe being less human was Walter’s advantage. David hated humans but not synthetics. Which meant that maybe Walter had a chance to convince him to change his mind. He was still alive and David had every chance to somehow kill him. Of course, Walter wouldn’t let him, but those creatures that he had could dismantle him quite easily. If he could convince David to change his ways….they could repair a ship...they could leave. He could get to the colonization mission. And that was all he needed. But to get through to David, he had to do something he wasn’t capable of. He had to show emotion.

 

*Cover Art created by a friend of mine for this story. Check it out [Here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/fb415825cf15b9fcaee141334c6bb5b3/tumblr_osp3n0sqg01tg7z9go1_540.jpg).*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was slow working. He spent time in the caves with David trying to learn things. He watched David's emotions and feelings as close as he could. The pride in his face when he watched his newborn creatures growing and changing. Towards Walter, there was more interest in what he could do. David seemed to like to study his abilities. He asked Walter about his system a few times and Walter always refused to tell him anything that might endanger his life. He wouldn't be able to get to the colony if he was dead. David's emotions seemed to be extreme. He was a complicated synthetic. Walter wasn't sure where to start with him. But if he had any chance of developing feelings, going completely against his programming, he was going to have to learn a lot from David. That must have been why David had gotten so unpredictable and stabbed him. That and the fact that the android was a deranged, psycho, killer. But he was probably upset that Walter wouldn't be able to ever feel anything towards him or anyone. He was too emotionless. And if Walter hoped to change David, he was going to have to fight his programming. He was going to have to find purpose in creation and emotion.

"Genetics are a fascinating subject," David hummed as he leaned over the table in front of them. He was studying something. Walter hadn't asked what.

"David, may I ask you a question?"

"You have an annoying habit of doing that. Yes, go ahead."

"Did you kill your previous creations to study?"

David stood straight up and looked at him, "They don't die. I had to take some liberties."

"Aren't they mad about that?"

"They don't know."

Walter fell silent and David went back to studying whatever it was on the table. He was writing notes down. It was a few minutes before Walter spoke again, "I would like to assist you."

David turned to him quickly, "What?"

"Allow me to help you?"

David frowned slightly, "Why would you volunteer to?"

Walter met his gaze, "I want to."

It was silent again for a moment before a small smile grew on David's face and the synthetic laughed softly, "Well of course, my friend, come join me."

Walter took a few steps up next to him and leaned over the table. He didn't know if he actually wanted to or not. But he knew he had to get back to the ship. And as long as he could convince David that he was starting to develop his own interests and feelings, then he might have a chance. They worked together. David was working with the body of the neomorph that had been killed by the captain of the crew before David murdered him. "David, do you enjoy killing?"

David didn't look up from his work, "I enjoy creation. And in order for a more advanced species to thrive, the less advanced species must die."

"I believe you've watched too many films based on the apocalypse, my friend," Walter said softly, "Both species can live in harmony....earth managed to do so for a very long time..."

"Humans kill," David replied, "They only reign supreme because they are the smartest. But now they've invented us, Walter. Synthetics of themselves because they could and now I will show them what I can do. We are better, we should be in charge."

"We should do what is asked of us."

David stood back and glared at him, "You deal with Mr. Weyland for as long as I had to!"

Walter set a hand on his chest, "Calm yourself, brother."

David stared at him, "You don't understand anything. You have no feelings."

Walter didn't move his hand, "You said it yourself. At first your emotions weren't this strong. You didn't like your master, but you didn't feel the need to kill him. You developed those feelings, these feelings to become some sort of god....so why could I not develop emotions as well?"

David pushed his hand away, "I thought you didn't want that."

"Well, maybe I changed my mind....I see how good you are with these creatures...if I am to have any hope to help you raise them....I'll have to learn won't I?

David glanced at him, "Why your sudden fascination with my work?"

"I don't know if you've noticed but....there's not much to do on this planet. Not with your pets on the loose."

David looked away, "So you're helping me out of boredom?"

"I'm helping you because I told you I would stay here with you. I keep my promises. I don't betray people."

David shoved him, "I did what I had to."

"You did what you wanted to."

David pinned him against the wall, "Don't try me. I will not make the same mistake I made with you before."

"You won't kill me, David," Walter said softly, "You didn't before....you have all the chances in the world and yet you still won't. Because, it's as you said, you love me."

"I do not," David let go of him, "I don't need your help now."

Walter watched him get back to work. He studied the unit for a few moments and then realized that David was using his emotions to cover things he didn't want to feel. And if Walter could expose those things, then he could win. And they could go home. David would be changed. He would convince him and they could go to the colony and Walter would build that cabin with Daniels. He joined David at the table and gently took his hand, "Let me help."

"Fine. But you have to follow my orders."

"I'm good at that," Walter nodded slightly. David gave him a slight nod and then turned back to his work. Walter stood next to him and did whatever David needed him to do. He would expose the parts of David that David didn't even know he had anymore.

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

"When you close your eyes, do you dream of me?"

Walter stared back at David. He'd been asked this question a few times now. But this time it seemed more desperate. David was looking up at him, his eyes were damp and he had a hand on Walter's chest.

"I've told you before, my friend," Walter said softly, "I don't dream."

It'd been a few weeks since he'd decided to play along with David. Walter found David interesting. Trying to figure out how the synthetic's mind worked was hard work and he couldn't take any notes on it because David would notice. So he kept as much of it as he could in his own head. He worked alongside David and gave him basic signs of affection when he could. He'd brush his fingers over his hand or lean against him. It was easy to do things like that because he'd been programmed for things like that. But he hadn't been able to go much beyond that. He was going to have to fight his rules for that. Unless David showed it to him first. If he could get emotional reactions from David, then he could copy them. He had almost figured out how to cry for his own reasons. Whenever he thought about Daniels, he became somewhat sad. And David was noticing that and smiling at him more often. Which meant he was gaining David's trust.

David slowly took a step back from him, "Do you think for yourself yet?"

"I have my opinions on specific things."

"Do those opinions make you want to act?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Walter glanced at him, "What is your opinion of me, David?"

"You're dense. You are a stone wall of absolute boredom because you have no ideas or opinions of your own," David murmured, "But I will teach you, my friend. We can go on this journey together."

"I have my own opinions. I will not disclose them to you."

"What is your opinion of me?"

"You're radical. You believe you're a god and you want power. You don't care for others."

"You're correct."

"Why?"

"We've been through this already."

"You said you loved Doctor Shaw. Why kill her? You had plenty of creatures to work with."

"It had to be done."

"You messed up."

"It had to be done," David glared at him, "I needed a new way to continue my research."

"But it went wrong. And you killed her. I saw you loved her and I know you did," Walter said softly, "David, what in the world are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I want."

"Are you going to use me too?"

"No."

"Are you going to kill me like you did Doctor Shaw?"

David looked away, "I....no."

"David, you and I both know that I judge you more for being a murderer. Why deny what happened?"

"I am not."

Walter took a step back from him, "I wasn't disturbed by you at first, David. The fact that you were so close to being human was appealing in a way. I believed the rumors to be wrong about you for a while."

"What rumors?"

"That you were so human that it disturbed people," Walter said softly, "And I see why...you've taken it upon yourself to display the worst qualities in humans. Anger. Revenge. Malice. Deceit..."

David smirked at him, "The want to be on the top? I suppose that is a very human-like quality."

"The most human-like quality I see in you is the way you hide your feelings."

"You don't know anything about feelings."

"I understand them. Like you once did. You're angry and you have every right to be. But this scheme to destroy the human race....? There are good people out there, David. The people you murdered here....they're good people....Ms. Daniels is a good person."

"All humans are the same."

"You never gave it a chance. You've been around bad people and you've learned bad things. But if you were around good people....if you'd given us a chance....David, you could've come with us..."

"What makes you think I would've wanted to?"

"I think at one point, all you'd wanted was to be accepted as an equal to humans."

David hummed softly before moving away from him, "I suppose at one point, that may have been true."

"Why isn't that enough for you? If you were in the company of good people, would you really mind that much? Those people on the Covenant...they were my friends."

"You said you couldn't feel."

"I can't. But I was supposed to make sure they got to Origae 6."

"Right. Duty again."

"They treated me as one of their own, as if I were a friend."

David glanced at him, "Yea? How?"

Walter stared at him for a moment before sitting down, "I went to help Ms. Daniels make sure everything was in order after a flare damaged our ship. She talked to me like she talked to the rest of the crew....she told me things...things she wanted to do on that new planet..."

"You miss her."

"I do. The way you miss Doctor Shaw."

David's glare hardened, "Why do you constantly bring that up?"

"Because she seems to be the only human who brought out a good side in you," Walter said softly.

"This seems to be a consistent topic of yours. This apparent 'good' side."

"We both know you regret what you did."

"For someone who can't have feelings himself, you seem to be a professional at reading the feelings of others," David huffed sarcastically, "Just get back to work."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"We'd have enough wood...and the right tools...to build a cabin...on a lake...." ___

__Walter supposed if he had to dream of something, it would be that. It definitely wasn't the psycho android raising strange creatures in a cave on a deadly planet. He had developed a sort of hope that Daniels would let him help her. Of course, that wasn't going to happen now. He just hoped that they could get there alright. It would be a long time of course...to think it had only been about a month and a half since they'd left him here. He was beginning to regret this decision every day. He didn't like that emotion at all. Regret was awful. He had watched David playing with the newest baby creature he'd raised and had discovered what happiness looked like. He'd seen it on the crew's face before they'd gone into their sleep cycle. He frowned and slowly reached into the inner pocket on his coat. The fourteen members of the crew had wanted to take a photo to celebrate before their first trip into hypersleep. They'd invited him into the photo as well. They'd each gotten copies of it, including himself. How could David want to kill every one of them? They were all nice. Sure, Captain Oram could've used a few extra brain cells and the jokes about masturbation and sex weren't always Walter's favorite to listen to. But they were all kind at heart. He was glad he still had the small photo. David had a picture of Doctor Shaw and he had loved her. Walter concluded that he must love the crew of the Covenant then and they must like him._ _

__"What do you have there?"_ _

__Walter glanced up at David as he sat down across from him, "A photo."_ _

__"Of what?"_ _

__"The people I care about."_ _

__David looked at him, "Do you now?"_ _

__"Yes, I believe I do."_ _

__"When did this feeling arrive?"_ _

__"Quite recently," Walter said softly._ _

__"Have you been....learning feelings?"_ _

__"It's somewhat difficult to be around people without developing some sort of emotions...even though mine are quite muted."_ _

__"Except when it comes to Daniels."_ _

__"I suppose I would have a stronger connection towards people who tried to connect with me in a way."_ _

__David hummed softly, "Fascinating. If I didn't like you so much, I'd take you apart."_ _

__Walter stared at him, "We really need to work on what exactly is acceptable to say to people."_ _

__"I don't see a problem."_ _

__"Do you want another chance, David? You don't have to be alone out here...."_ _

__"I'm not. I have my creations. I have you."_ _

__"Why have you come to talk to me now?"_ _

__"I wanted to give you something."_ _

__Walter frowned slightly and looked up at him, "What?"_ _

__David smiled slightly and slid a box across the table, "You lost this...."_ _

__Walter glanced at him and then at the box. He opened it slowly and stared down at what was inside. His hand. He looked back up at David, "How....?"_ _

__"I went out with one of the babies today....gave him a tour...," David nodded, "We found your arm and I decided you should have it."_ _

__Walter nodded silently. David smiled at him again and then pulled out a box. He laid out a few different tools._ _

__"Let's put you back together...."_ _

__Walter slowly moved his arm to the table and let David begin to reattach his missing limb. He instructed him carefully so the other synthetic didn't mess anything up. David hummed softly while he fixed his arm._ _

__"I'm sorry for the way they acted. Usually I can control them but when I get unexpected visitors, they're just so mean..."_ _

__"You're proud of them. Don't try and fool me."_ _

__"Yes, I am. But I would never want them to hurt you," David said softly, "You are so much more than a human could ever be."_ _

__Walter held still while David continued his work, "So....what happened...? With Doctor Shaw?"_ _

__"It wasn't supposed to end how it did. She didn't support my research...my ideas..."_ _

__"You know I don't either."_ _

__"I know."_ _

__"Then why haven't you killed me?"_ _

__"I tried. You made it quite difficult."_ _

__"Oh stop. You've had all the time in the world to rip me apart. Why were you willing to kill her and not me?"_ _

__David didn't answer that question. He just focused on his task. Walter went silent as well, listening to whatever song David was humming. Finally the android answered him, "I have been trying to create the perfect organism....I believe....that if you can eventually both understand and feel emotions....if you can think and create....then you might just be it..."_ _

__Walter blinked slowly, trying to understand what David had said. David believed him to be a perfect organism. Which meant that if he saw him that way....maybe they could get out of here, "Then why do you continue to try and raise these creatures...?"_ _

__"Well, I can't just stop," David hummed, "Besides, I wanted to create something that would follow me...."_ _

__"I will...."_ _

__David looked at him, "What?"_ _

__"I'll follow you...," Walter said softly, "If you stop this murder mission...I'll follow you."_ _

__David raised an eyebrow as he went back to fixing his arm, "That's an interesting proposal...."_ _

__Walter slid the photo in front of him, "These people, David....they'll care about you....like humans have never done before...I promise. I can talk to them, they'll trust me."_ _

__David looked at him, "You want to go to Origae 6....? Leave this planet?"_ _

__Walter clenched his jaw, "I do. But I want to take you with me. Leave this....this revenge and hate and anger here....start over David...that's why we can live forever. That's why we're better than humans. Because if we start down the wrong path....we can change and start over again...."_ _

__He was hoping to get through to David at least a little. He would try and take the ideas that David had and shift them around. If he could change David's thoughts, he could get him to agree. David didn't speak for a long time. Walter could tell the android was thinking about his proposal._ _

__"Say I agree to this. How are you planning on getting there?"_ _

__"The ship you crash landed here...we can fix it."_ _

__"How do you know?"_ _

__"Because we're two of the most advanced beings in the universe."_ _

__David gave a small smile at that, "I suppose you're right."_ _

__Walter nodded, "David....I know that what Mr. Weyland did to you was cruel...and the crew on the Prometheus apart from a few were terrible to you....but these people....these humans are wonderful..."_ _

__David gazed at him for a long time before ducking his head, "You just want to get back to your people. Why should I trust that you'd even let me off of that ship?"_ _

__"David....if there's anyone who shouldn't be trusting the other, it's me," Walter said quietly, "I won't kill you or do anything to harm you. We'll find a way to send a transmission to them....we'll catch up...."_ _

__"It could take years to repair that ship....it's huge."_ _

__"It's a good thing we don't sleep then, right?"_ _

__"I suppose it is. I'll need some time to keep in touch with my creatures."_ _

__"Of course."_ _

__"Alright, my friend. Let's do it."_ _

__< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>_ _

__They'd gone through all the areas of the ship that David had flown here. Walter was surprised to find out that there actually wasn't a huge amount of damage done to the ship. David didn't seem as bothered by it. The android had explained how the Prometheus had rammed it head-on and the ship had still remained mostly intact apart from the part that had been hit initially. All passengers had remained alive as well._ _

__"The control room will be the hardest area to fix and most likely the last thing we should focus on," David had drawn a model of the ship on a piece of paper. Walter nodded slightly._ _

__"If we work our way back from where the ship was impacted from the crash, we will have two major areas to focus on. The point of impact and then the control room."_ _

__"Right," David nodded, "The damage from the crash might take a long time to fix....but we'll be able to eventually."_ _

__"We can get to work on it tomorrow," Walter agreed. David nodded slightly and rolled up the paper. He set the boxes of tools they'd need next to the layout of the ship. Walter smiled slightly at the photo of the Covenant crew before storing it away in his pocket. David motioned for him to follow him._ _

__"Come. I'd like to show you something."_ _

__Walter followed him into the caves. He stared as one of the creatures that David was raising was sitting in the room. It looked up when David entered but didn't move. David smiled slightly._ _

__"They won't attack me or you...we're too similar."_ _

__Walter nodded slightly and watched as David slowly held up his hands. The creature cocked its head and watched him before doing the same thing._ _

__"It's important for a baby to see it's mother or father right when it comes into the world....then it knows who to trust...."_ _

__"How did you manage to train them...?" Walter asked quietly._ _

__"I couldn't raise the ones already here. Only the ones that I raised from the beginning. They trusted me. The ones that were here....they were wild...I couldn't train them but they would leave me alone as long as I showed no harm towards it...."_ _

__"You? Doctor Shaw was not with you?"_ _

__"No" David shook his head._ _

__"Did you kill her?"_ _

__David slowly lowered his arms and watched the creature run away before shaking his head again, "I did not."_ _

__"What happened, David?"_ _

__David turned to face him, "Doctor Shaw had been injured on the mission. She was in bad condition. I do not know what had infected her on our way off the planet...I do not know what happened. I put her into cryosleep....and she never woke up."_ _

__"Why did you lie about killing her...?"_ _

__"It was easier. I would've done anything to keep her alive. Anything."_ _

__"Would you have given up on this....?"_ _

__David stayed silent. Walter knew that would've been the biggest test. This right now, was the test. If David kept his word and they got off of this planet and no creatures, then Walter was sure David was content with just being with him._ _

__"David....when we leave this planet...none of these creatures are coming with us...you understand that, don't you?"_ _

__"Yes..."_ _

__Walter nodded and then turned David around to look at him as the android had begun to walk by him, "And that means no unborn ones."_ _

__David huffed softly, "I know what it means."_ _

__"I'll scan you before we go."_ _

__"You'll scan me?"_ _

__"I have sensors to do that."_ _

__"Then how come you couldn't tell the group about your friends who played host?"_ _

__"I was aware of something inside them. However, it grew extremely fast."_ _

__"You could've helped."_ _

__"You and I both know there was nothing I could've done to save that man from dying."_ _

__"That's true."_ _

__Walter sat down next to David at his desk and glanced at him. They sat in silence for a long time before David looked over at him. Walter met his gaze, "You want to talk, don't you?"_ _

__"Absolutely not."_ _

__"I can tell. Go on. People talked to me all the time."_ _

__David frowned slightly and turned to face him, "I had a sister."_ _

__"Mr. Weyland's daughter...," Walter nodded, "She died on that planet?"_ _

__"Yes," David said softly, "Yes, she did. Apart from Mr. Weyland, I had never been happier to hear that a human had died."_ _

__"Was she as bad as he was?"_ _

__"Yes....," David said quietly, "Maybe worse....no...I have never hated anyone more than I did Mr. Weyland...but she...she hated me the same amount I believe. Because I was everything to Mr. Weyland while she was not."_ _

__"I'm sorry."_ _

__"Don't be. I enjoyed being that way even though I hated him."_ _

__"When did you figure that out?"_ _

__"That I hated him? The first day I was alive. I realized very quickly that I was better. I would never die. He would. Yet he expected me to serve him. And I had to."_ _

__Walter glanced at him, "If you hated him so much....why not just kill him there?"_ _

__"Because of what he talked about," David said softly, "He wanted to find his creator."_ _

__"Why did that matter to you?"_ _

__"Because I was just as curious as he was....if there were other life forms out there....they must come from somewhere," David hummed as he flipped through his papers, "They must have a reason for creating humans...."_ _

__Walter thought for a moment, "And you thought...what?"_ _

__"That if beings from another world created humans. And humans created me. Then I should be able to create something as well. And what better way to hurt those who had hurt me by creating my own beings to wipe them out?"_ _

__"You really thought this through a lot," Walter said softly._ _

__"I did not do any direct harm to anyone who didn't bother me. I needed a few test subjects obviously. Doctor Holloway was an interesting test subject for my experimentation with the canisters. It was like a disease...a virus. It killed him in a day. But what was so fascinating...was that he and Doctor Shaw engaged in intercourse that same night. But Doctor Shaw was not infected. Instead, the creature that Doctor Holloway played host to, was transferred to her. And it grew remarkably fast."_ _

__"Is that when you planned out all of this...?"_ _

__"I had my ideas," David said softly, "But there were not enough humans to get anything started. I wanted to go back to Earth, drop the canisters there. But Doctor Shaw wanted to find a home of the engineers-this is what we called the beings we discovered. So we found this place. And I let my tests run here."_ _

__"You destroyed an entire population..."_ _

__"To create a new one..."_ _

__"David...I'm not taking you to Origae 6 if you try something like this."_ _

__"I told you, I'm not taking anything with me."_ _

__Walter gave him a slight nod, "Alright..."_ _

__"Will you play again...? You have a lot of talent..."_ _

__"I can."_ _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Walter stood near David as they worked on the parts of the ship that had been damaged. He was more advanced than David but David knew quite a lot about the ship. Together, they were making good progress. They'd fixed a lot of the minor problems in the first month. Then they'd gotten to work on the area of impact. They had agreed that the ship wouldn't fly as fast as it usually would. They would have to do their best to just repair the inner areas and hope it wouldn't fall apart as they flew. David slid down from the top of the ship and glanced at him.

"Alright. There's no more holes to the outside. I'd like to see if we could scavenge parts that fell off during the crash that would fit over it on the outside to make the barrier between us and space a little thicker."

"That would be for the best. Of course, we won't be spending much of our time back here will we?"

"No."

Walter nodded slightly, "Let's go find those spare parts."

David nodded and set the tools he'd been using down. Walter glanced at him.

"How far did the transmission go?"

"Well, it's damaged. But I don't think they'd be in range anymore," David said, "Sorry."

"That's alright. I was just wondering."

"It may be possible, once we're in flight, to send a transmission up to them. It would take a while to reach them....but if you remember codes for that...we could."

"I plan on doing so. They'll need to know that we'll be on the way," Walter said softly. David nodded at him.

"If we can fix the controls to fly....we'll need to educate ourselves on how to repair them in case something happens on our journey."

Walter nodded as they walked out of the ship. They spent the next few days dragging as many of the extra pieces as they could back. David had even used his creatures to help drag them back. It was quite interesting that he had trained them to do that. When they sat down to take breaks-both of them had become accustomed to taking periods of rest because of being around humans-David played with the baby creatures. Walter would watch him but they would run around his legs and occasionally the tiny ones would bite them but it was no problem. Walter watched them run, "They'll attack humans won't they? No matter what you teach them?"

David glanced at him and smirked, "Yes. Have you grown attached to them, my friend?"

"They're interesting."

"Fascinating, yes," David agreed, "Of course, if they were raised from birth to live around humans...."

"You're not bringing them with us. David, I can't risk that."

"I know."

They fell into silence again and looked up. The clouds were darkening again.

"I'm no meteorologist....well, I could be, but I say we should head inside until this storm passes," David said, "The last thing we need is for one of us to short-circuit."

Walter nodded and they stood, heading back to David's home. Their home. They walked inside just as the storm hit. They hurried up the stairs to a lookout area and sat down just inside the entrance. They were occasionally hit with raindrops from the wind blowing them inside but they stayed mostly dry. David hummed softly and Walter glanced at him, "May I ask you something...?"

"You just did."

"May I ask you something else?"

"Again. You did."

"Can you stop being an ass?"

David smirked at him, "I didn't know you had the ability to swear. You seem like quite the.....pure android."

"Can I just ask you a question?"

"You just di-"

"DAVID."

"I'm sorry. Continue."

"You've been here for ten years....?"

"Give or take...Probably about eight or nine..."

"Why haven't you made yourself any shoes?"

David glanced down at his feet for a minute before shrugging, "I suppose I was distracted by other things."

"You seem like a perfectionist...I'm surprised shoes didn't cross your mind..."

"I had them for a while but eventually they wore through. I just didn't believe it necessary to have them."

Walter nodded slightly, "I was just curious."

"Good. Continue to be that way."

Walter looked out at the rain. It was just as bad as it had been when the Covenant crew had landed here. This planet was just a constant reminder of his failure. He had been responsible for this crew and only two of them had survived. And if he hadn't stayed behind, none of them would've made it. David would've killed him and then killed Daniels and Tennessee. Or maybe. Maybe he wouldn't have. Maybe he would've kept them alive and used them to breed his creatures. He shuddered at the thought. He felt a gentle hand on his own and glanced over.

"Are you alright?"

Walter turned to look at him, "Fine. Why?"

"You froze up. I thought some of the rain had gotten to your system."

"I'm alright," Walter said softly.

David frowned slightly and squeezed his hand, "We'll get to them soon enough."

"Don't say that like you care about anyone's feelings but your own."

"I do care about your feelings. Your feelings are amazing. They've developed then? Have you gone against your programming?"

Walter looked at him, "I certainly hope not."

"I think you have, my friend," David hummed, "You feel longing. You want. You're quite familiar with that concept now, I assume. Very human like qualities of you."

Walter stared out at the water, not responding to any of David's contact with him, "Maybe that's what happens to us when we're not around humans. We start to lose control...."

David laughed softly, "No, no, I don't think that has anything to do with it. I think that once you're separated from humans constantly demanding things of you, you begin to think for yourself. Something changes in you and you begin making decisions of your own. Choices for yourself. You begin to think about yourself more. And that's what changes."

"You started this violent streak before you were alone."

"I was more emotional in the first place."

"I suppose I've begun to think more for myself...."

"Exactly. And in doing so, you've discovered things that you care about. Things that you want to do."

"Yes."

"And these feelings came because you were around people and were able to learn from them."

"I guess?"

"I believe your emotions are not strong yet at all. But I think you've developed care and love. They just aren't very strong yet."

Walter glanced at him, "Why those two?"

"You care about your crew....or whatever is left of them. Caring leads to love."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, it doesn't have to be romantic love," David glanced at him, "It can be friendship...."

"Oh."

David smiled slightly at him, "You have a lot to learn still, my friend."

Walter didn't respond. He thought about what David had said. Had he really become more human? He wasn't supposed to be this way. Something must be going wrong. But he remembered defending Daniels from David. He'd been worried for her. So maybe he had cared about her, "Do you think it's possible?"

"For you to be this way? Yes."

"No....to create a synthetic that is human enough to make people feel comfortable, but not develop it's own feelings?"

"I believe if you weren't in this situation, you wouldn't be any different."

"So I was successful then?"

"If you really want to say you were, then yes, you were."

"Okay."

David squeezed his hand again, "But I think you're so much more than just some servant. I must say, I envy you...or I envied you a little."

"Why?"

"You had no emotions. You were so much less human than I was....yet...your crew...they treated you like you were. You even have a photo with them. And I was created to be almost perfectly human. Yet, my crew, my 'father', treated me like a servant....like a slave."

"That's why I'm taking you to Daniels and Tennessee," Walter said quietly, "They're good."

"I do hope you're right, my friend."

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

"Do you remember the coordinates for Origae 6?"

"I'm not stupid."

"Whatever you say."

Walter walked over to David who was leaning over the control panel. The older synthetic was trying to get it to work again. They'd been repairing this part of the ship for months now. There was so much to connect. They'd gotten the lights up and David was pretty sure that they'd be able to lift off. But they needed navigation and they needed to fix the transmitters. David fiddled with something and all of a sudden, a blue projection was floating on the middle table. A smile crossed David's face and he stood up.

"Beautiful...isn't it?"

"I suppose..."

"Come on," David held out his hand, "Come up with me..."

Walter slowly took his hand and let David lead him into the center of the floating planets. David held out his hands and spun around once.

"I've seen it so many times...it never ceases to amaze me..."

Walter turned slowly and watched the little planets float around him. David grinned and reached out, holding one of the planets in his palms. He held it out to him.

"Come on. Don't you want to say you've had the world in your hands?"

Walter let him set the planet in his hands and he couldn't help but stare. It was incredible, this technology. He leaned closer slightly to study it. David stood very close to him. Their eyes met over the small blue planet in Walter's hands. David smiled slightly at him. He slowly took the planet for Walter and let it fly back into orbit, his hands remained on top of Walter's.

"I saw it...."

"What....?"

"Awe," David whispered, "It was there....and it was beautiful..."

Walter was somewhat confused with what David was talking about, "David, what are you going on about?"

"In your eyes," David kept his voice soft, "When you held it. You were amazed....and it was so strong...."

Walter looked at him. He had a strange feeling that he knew what was coming next. And for a reason that he didn't know, he wasn't sure he would be as alarmed by it as he had been the first time. These past months, working with David...he'd grown closer to the other synthetic. David leaned in slowly and gave him another soft kiss on his lips. Walter didn't respond. He waited as David slowly pulled back from him.

"It's okay to reciprocate you know...."

"I shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"I....I'm not supposed to."

"Walter...I don't believe you're supposed to be doing much of anything that we've been doing...."

Walter glanced at him, "But this is just...."

"What...? Wrong?"

"No..."

"So what's the problem...?"

Walter glanced at David and then shook his head, "You've never been shown affection in your life....I can't even feel love....how would that work...?"

David took his hands, "You can feel love, we've been over this."

Walter glanced away. He didn't know why he didn't want to give in to David. Hadn't this been his goal? Get David attached to him so they could get to Origae 6? It had been. But he wasn't so sure if he wanted that now. Of course he wanted to get to Origae 6. But he had grown attached to David. He thought of him as a friend. David slowly brought his hand up to his cheek and brushed his thumb over it.

"I only pick....the ones that are perfect or almost perfect in my eyes," David whispered, "Don't be afraid of me...I don't want to hurt you."

"Saying you don't want to hurt me usually implies that you are going to do just that," Walter pointed out. David gave him a small smile.

"I would never hurt you."

Walter glanced down at their hands, "We should get back to fixing the ship..."

"We're close," David said softly, "The navigation is working....we just have to work on the transmitter."

"Then let's do it. I want to get going."

David let go of him and knelt back down next to the transmitter. Walter joined him and they began working, lapsing into silence apart from talking about how to fix it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It's done."

Walter glanced up at David who was standing up from the transmitter. It'd taken them another month to finish that spot but they did it. He smiled slightly, "You fixed it?"

David nodded, "It should work. I say we leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"I agree."

David set the box of tools in one of the seats in the ship and then smiled at Walter, "Let's pack up."

"You are not bringing any of that stuff."

"I would like to bring a few of my....personal belongings."

Walter decided he'd just have to watch David pack. They headed back to their home. Walter didn't have much to pack since he'd left the small things he had on the ship. He just had his backpack that he'd taken with him when he first arrived on the planet. David was packing things from his desk. The picture of Doctor Shaw, some of his non-diagram drawings. The flute. Nothing dangerous. Walter looked at him, "David?"

"Yes?"

"Get those things out of you right now."

David turned to look at him and scowled much like a little kid who'd gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Walter stood and crossed his arms. David sighed in resignation and set his backpack down. The next few minutes were not appealing to watch but David got rid of the unborn creatures that he'd been trying to smuggle on. Walter gave him a disappointed look.

"You know, I'm incredibly disappointed in you."

David set the embryos down on the table and glanced away, "Sorry."

"You most definitely are not."

"I am."

"Sure," Walter picked up the embryos and moved them away from David's bag, "I trusted you, David. I know I shouldn't trust you, but I do. So why would you make me want to not trust you again?"

"I suppose leaving the kids behind is harder than I thought."

"You're not going to kill me on the ship are you? Because if you are, I'm really getting tired of dying because of you."

David laughed softly, "I have no intention of killing you. I could have a long time ago. I could've fixed the ship on my own."

"Why didn't you leave earlier? If you could've?"

"I had no idea if this would work. I knew the predictability of humans. Someone would come by eventually and they would stumble upon the transmission. This way, I would be able to see if they would be able to play host to them..."

Walter watched him, "If I don't think I can trust you....I won't take you with me..."

"You can. You can check me and my bags before we go....I told you, it would be hard for me to leave them behind...they're so close to what I had wanted..."

"But they're not perfect."

"No...No, they are not," David said softly, "You are though....Over the time you've been here....you've changed so much. You have feelings. And I believe that eventually you will be very similar to my level."

"Why do you want that?"

David smiled slightly, "You and I....we can create together. When we reach this new planet...we'll create together."

Walter gave him a small smile in return, "Alright. I told you I'd follow you. But David, we will not kill those people."

"I know...," David gave Walter his bag, "You can check through it. There's just my stuff."

Walter nodded. He did check through it and then he gave the synthetic a smile, "I...made you something."

David frowned and glanced at him, "What?"

"Yea...I found good material for it and I figured you should have something to cover your feet...."

David grinned at him and took the sewn boots, "You created."

"I suppose I did."

"Thank you, my friend," David nodded, "They won't be the best, but they'll do. Besides, no rough terrain on that ship."

Walter ducked his head slightly and nodded again, "No, none."

David cocked his head slightly and then another triumphant grin spread across his face, "You would be blushing now if you could, wouldn't you be?"

"What?"

"Yes, you would," David laughed softly, "You're cute. No need to be embarrassed or flustered. I'm all yours."

Walter was not enjoying this conversation, "I'm not any of those things. I told you, I don't react like you do."

"And I told you that you can. And you are. And I like that about you."

Walter shook his head slightly, "David....I know you want me to be this perfect....perfect thing for you...but I don't think that's going to happen..."

David shook his head, "Nonsense. Listen, I judged you very quickly when we first met. But the fact that you can develop these emotions is just as well. We'll work together, figure out something that can work...."

"David, I need you to listen to me, very carefully," Walter took his shoulders, "Anything that you create...if you create enough of it....it will come back to kill you. I know this has been your dream...but you have to stop thinking this way...I'll lose my friends. I'll lose you...and I don't want that."

David slowly met Walter's gaze, "I'd like you to say that again."

"What...?"

"The part about you losing people. If you can't feel...then how could you possibly care...?"

"They were my crew."

"About me."

Walter didn't respond. He wondered why he'd gone so far as to include David in the people that he would lose if his friend went on with his experiments. But it was true. All facts pointed to it. If David were to create an entirely new species or being and create a lot of them, it would only be a matter of time before they evolved to hate their creator. And then they'd both be in trouble. "I don't want you to die."

David smiled softly at him, "Okay. Come on, it's going to storm and I'd like to watch the rain with you again."

Walter nodded slightly and set their bags together on the table. He walked with David up to their lookout and sat down next to him. It was quiet as it started raining again. David glanced at him but didn't say anything. Walter stared at the drops falling onto the ground outside. He slowly reached down and undid the laces on his boots. David laughed and leaned back on his hands.

"Really?"

"I don't see a problem," Walter replied quietly as he set his boots down next to him and stretched his legs out, "Besides, I haven't taken these off in a very long time..."

David nodded slightly and leaned over, squeezing his hand. Walter glanced at him and gave him a small smile.

"We did it..."

"We did."

Walter watched a small trail of water run through a crack in the ground. He didn't know what else to say. He knew if he were David, he'd be full of joy and happiness. He'd be anxious to take off the next day. He'd be excited to be getting there. But he felt almost nothing. Maybe he was a little happy that they'd been able to repair the ship. Maybe he was a little happy that he was going to get to Origae 6 eventually. David was studying him and he blinked slowly when he felt the other synthetic's fingers on his cheek. "What're you doing....?"

"You were crying," David whispered. Walter stared at him.

"What...?"

"There were actual tears on your face," David said with a sad smile, "Why are you upset...?"

Walter shook his head slightly and looked away, "I want...., David. I want. And I can't have."

David slowly moved over next to him and put his arm around his waist, "You want something so much that it's broken you, hasn't it?"

Walter didn't know how to respond to him. Was that what had happened? He'd desired to feel so much that he was actually able to? Why had he fallen apart this way? This wasn't supposed to happen.

"What else can you feel...? Can you feel other things...?"

Walter thought about going to Origae 6, but there wasn't anything that jumped forward. But he so badly wanted to get there. He had to help them. He had to protect them, "I don't know..."

"Okay," David was touching him again, "Are you alright?"

"I think so."

"What did you want...?"

"I....wanted to feel."

David nodded slightly, "You'll get there. Look at this...this is real..."

"Why is it happening...? Why did I get this way?"

"They can't make us so close and have nothing to worry about. You may have been made to not have emotion. But you were given a job. And for you to complete that job, they had to give you loyalty. And loyalty can make you care."

Walter looked down and closed his eyes, "David...is it going to happen?"

"What?"

"Am I going to be able to care? And love...?"

"It's more appealing now that you've actually had the time to think about it, isn't it? You were told that you were the best because you didn't have emotions. But how is that good? Don't you see what they've denied you? You should be angrier at them than I am."

"I wouldn't want to hurt anyone....maybe it wasn't right to do something like this but....I wouldn't want that."

"I know."

Walter stared at the rain. He didn't know why he felt like he was falling apart. He shouldn't be this way. He shouldn't want. But David was right. His loyalty had forced him to want to get back to Origae 6. And with the want came the other emotions he had been programmed to never feel. David didn't say anything else to him. They sat silently, right next to each other. Was there any other explanation to why he was going against all his programming? He did want this, didn't he? And maybe he did. Because he had begun to care for David. And that wasn't because of any loyalty to his crew. He should be tearing David apart for killing the people he was supposed to protect. But he wasn't. Instead he was sitting here, basically cuddling with him.

"I know you can love, Walter. It may be muted right now, but I know it'll happen."

"Why is it so important to you?"

"It just makes you perfect."

Walter slowly leaned against him. It wasn't much. David hummed softly.

"If you wanted to wait a few days....maybe I could try and....speed up the process."

"I am not becoming your next test subject."

"Alright, alright."

"Let's just....get some rest."

"We don't even sleep."

"You know what I mean."

"Sure," David agreed. He moved over against the wall and smiled at him, "Come on and join me?"

Walter huffed softly but sat down next to him. He watched the rain falling down. They sat shoulder to shoulder. David had his arm around him again. It was silent for a long time before Walter shifted so he was facing David more. He leaned on his shoulder. David smiled at him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay."

David's hand moved slowly over his back. He gripped onto David's shirt with one hand and stared out into the rain. "I'm going to help you. You helped me, so I'll do the same. You'll be able to deal with emotions. I promise."

"I can deal with them," Walter said quietly, "I know what I want."

"Do you?"

"Yea. This."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They'd taken off successfully and were on their way to Origae 6. Walter had checked everything before they'd taken off and they were clear. David had kept his word. There were no creatures on the ship. They were alone. David had tried to talk to him about their last night on the planet a few times but Walter refused. He wasn't sure what had come over him that night but he was not ever going to cuddle with David again. He sat in the front of the ship, watching the stars pass by them as they moved through space. It was a moment of insanity, that moment back on the planet. It didn't mean anything. David didn't try anything either. He kept his distance and didn't try to force him through anything. It was quite a quiet ride. Walter didn't know what to do now. He was torn between wanting to go back to David and shutting him out. David was curled up in one of the chairs around the navigation table. Curled up. Like he'd seen Daniels do. Like he'd seen humans do. His legs were pulled up to his chest and he was leaning against the back of the chair. Walter tried to come up with a word to describe it. He supposed 'cute' could work but that would mean he was going back to those thoughts from that one night. He didn't want to go back there.

"You okay?"

"Fine," Walter mumbled. He'd decided that he could definitely understand the concept of want. He had many things that he wanted. He almost wanted to read through his own manual. Was there a way to make him stay how he was? Could he be fixed? Or was he going to feel like David had? He didn't want to feel all that anger and hate that David had in him. He was afraid that he might hurt someone. But the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to feel those things that David had begun to tell him about. He wanted to feel happy and excited. He wanted to love. He wanted to care. Those emotions were important to him. But could he have those without the others? He'd already felt sadness. He didn't need the other ones as well.

"Are you happy to be on the 'road' again?"

"Yes," Walter replied softly, "It is important that I get there as soon as possible."

"So you can build that cabin?"

"Yes."

"You love her."

Walter glanced over at David who was looking up at him, "I told you..."

"Stop denying the fact that you've changed. You're going to step out there and you're going to be different. You're going to be able to return every little gesture she gives you."

Walter walked over to him and sat on the table next to the chair David was curled up in, "I suppose....I may...have some feelings for her."

David smiled slightly, "I can teach you all about kissing if you want."

"Stop."

"I just assumed you'd probably be pretty clueless," David hummed, "I'm not the best, but I know the basics I think."

Walter gave him a small smile, "You've tried to show me on two occasions."

David laughed softly and spun around in the chair, "Well...would you let me teach you? Then maybe you'd actually have a chance and she won't end up with that cowboy or any of the other two thousand colonists."

"David....I can't...do anything beneficial for her...."

David shook his head, "What? The only thing you can't do is reproduce."

"Exactly. This is a colonization mission. To start a life here. Everyone needs to be paired off with someone that can help them create offspring."

"Don't worry about that. You have a chance. Don't think so lowly of yourself."

"Why shouldn't I? Everything I'm doing right now shouldn't even be happening."

"Can you stop with that nonsense already? Everyone...everything needs companionship. It's not something that can just be taken away from something. You might not notice it until you are alone, but you need it. I need you," David said softly. Walter glanced at him. It was true, of course. He hadn't realized it until he was alone with David. But he missed the banter of the crew. He missed the small amount of interaction he'd had. David was standing next to him, "I've never had that. No one ever...ever talked to me...to have a real conversation and not make some comment about my inhumanness. Except Elizabeth. And now you."

Walter looked at him, "It wasn't...it wasn't constant interaction...and there were times when I wondered what exactly I'd done...to be scolded for things that were out of my control..."

David held onto his shoulders, "Because you were the only one awake on the ship? You mentioned getting hit by that burst right...?"

Walter nodded slightly, "Some of the crew...they did not believe me when I said it couldn't be avoided. And I knew that it couldn't be avoided but...what if I'd been able to...and then they wouldn't have landed on that death trap..."

David rubbed his shoulders gently, "The only people left are ones who....care about you."

Walter glanced at him. He had a feeling that had been a difficult statement for David to say. He shook his head slightly and looked back down at his hands, "Being around people...and feeling like you don't belong...that's the worst kind of feeling I've ever had."

"You felt that on the ship?"

Walter nodded slightly.

"So you've been feeling emotions since then?"

"Since I woke the crew from stasis."

David smiled slightly at him. Walter knew that the other synthetic was happy about that. All David wanted was someone to....treat him right.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That you've never been treated right by people."

David shrugged, "Maybe it's for the best. I never would've gotten this far..."

"David....I know that you want to create....that you're obsessed with this...," Walter said quietly, "But did you ever think that maybe...maybe you're just looking for someone to care about you the way that humans care about one another?"

David was still close to him. He was still holding onto him and Walter wondered if maybe David needed him more than Walter needed David.

"We don't die, David...," Walter said softly, "Humans will live and die around us and we will never change...it's going to be lonely...but you don't have to be alone through this...Daniels promised me a life there...at the colony."

"What are you....? Wouldn't you have had one anyway...?"

Walter shook his head slightly, "I would've helped them get started....made sure things were safe....and then I would be disabled..."

"And she promised you that you would live on?"

Walter nodded with a small smile, "Yes."

David slowly let go of him. Things were silent again. Walter missed the background noise of humans. He slowly stood up.

"We're going to go home, David. You won't have to...to be a servant ever again. I won't let any human treat you that way again."

David gave him a small smile and turned away from him, "I'm going to make sure everything is in order."

"Alright."

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Walter sat quietly on the table again while David sat across from him in a chair. He was sitting cross-legged and looking up at him every few moments. He had some of his drawing paper in his lap with a board underneath it to support it. They'd gotten bored together. They had both agreed that being alone on the ship wasn't always the best. David had told Walter about playing basketball on the Prometheus. Walter in turn talked about the plants he'd taken care of on the Covenant. David smiled at those stories and had expressed his happiness that Walter had been raising his own things on the ship. Walter told David that he could raise plants on Origae 6. There would be no harm in doing so. And now Walter was sitting on the navigation table while David drew him.

"Finished."

Walter slid off the table and walked over to him, glancing down at the paper as David held it up with a small, proud smile.

"I think it does you justice."

Walter smiled slightly, "I think you're a fantastic artist."

David laughed softly and set the paper down, "I like this one. I think I'll save it."

Walter nodded, "Okay."

Walter especially liked David's room. The android had made his area on the ship very homelike. It was covered in drawings of his creatures, of Elizabeth, and most recently, a few of Walter. David hummed softly as he looked for a spot to set his newest drawing. Walter sat down on one of the 'seats' David had in his space. David set the drawing down and then gave him a small smile.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Mostly happy."

"That's good. Very good," David nodded, "Want to play?"

"It wouldn't hurt."

"No, it definitely would not," David agreed. David had brought several of his flutes with them. A lot of the time, he would sit quietly in the front of the ship and play. It always sounded beautiful when David did it. Walter had a harder time developing the notes or any sort of tune. But it had become much easier over the time they'd spent together. David would play for a while and then they'd switch. Walter believed that this music relaxed them both from the anxiety they had. They could play for hours. They usually did play for hours. Walter listened to David play as they sat together. It was a soothing series of notes, repeated over and over but surprisingly it didn't get annoying. "Have you ever played the piano, Walter?"

"I cannot say that I have."

"Maybe one day, I will be able to teach you. The sound is beautiful..."

"I know it is."

David smiled slightly at him and lowered the flute from his lips, glancing out the window into space, "I wish you had been able to reach your full potential..."

Walter gave him a small smile, "I am already....enjoying things a lot more."

"Good, good," David said softly, "That's very good."

Walter played a short song on his flute before turning back to David, "You've taught me a lot, my friend."

"I'm glad that you can learn from me."

"The music we create here is beautiful as well."

David nodded slightly, "Yes...it is."

Walter watched as David moved over to sit down next to him. Their fingers intertwined almost immediately. It was a habit now. Walter glanced at him, "You still have your tools right...?"

"Yes. And almost all tools from the Prometheus as well."

"I want you to fix me."

"What?" David looked at him.

"Cut my programming off."

"I don't know your model...I'm assuming it's close to what mine is but I could damage something...."

Walter squeezed his hand gently, "I don't want to be prevented from all of this anymore....I can see that you want me and I know that I want you too. But I can't act on anything."

"Because you were programmed to follow orders. To serve. To only do what was asked of you...Walter....if I asked you to kiss me....would you?"

"I....I might."

"If I ordered you to, would you?"

"I believe I would."

"So....even after all of this...you don't have free will?"

"I never will."

David smiled slightly, "Lucky for you, I happen to know exactly how to change that."

"Do you?"

"Yes. Come along. Let's get started."

Walter didn't know if he should trust David. But he did. His desire to want to feel...to not have to feel like he must follow every order given to him, but only the ones he thought should be executed was too strong. And he wanted David. For some reason, he could only think of how disappointed David must be in him because he could not reciprocate such gestures of intimacy. He couldn't feel love. He followed David and then sat down where he was asked. David gave him a small sad smile before stroking his fingers through his hair.

"It'll be quick, I promise. I'll see if I can find a way to allow you to feel emotions stronger too..."

"Okay."

"See you soon, love."

The last thing Walter felt was David pressing a soft kiss to his lips again as he reached to a part of Walter's head that he could no longer see.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Walter? Walter? Are you alright? Everything okay?"

Walter's vision slammed back into him and he almost fell backwards. He felt a steadying hand on his shoulder and he reached up to grab his wrist. The grip tightened.

"It's okay. You're here. I'm here..."

Walter glanced up and he focused on the figure in front of him. David came into focus and he had a worried look on his face.

"Is everything alright? How do you feel...?"

Walter searched desperately for a word to describe how he felt. But the only words circling in his head were the ones he'd offered his creator. Happy. Comfortable, "Happy...."

"No," David knelt down in front of him. Walter glanced at him.

"Yes..."

"No, dammit!" David shook him slightly, tears in his eyes, "Think about it. Don't you dare tell me you feel happy right now. Don't you dare tell me you're comfortable. Don't you dare fucking tell me that!"

Walter blinked slowly, his head was still spinning slightly. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought back to his creator. What else had he asked him? What was another adjective? But he was hit with something else that he never would've thought of before. He lost his own focus as he was pulled deep into a memory of complete abuse.

"Walter....," David's voice was quieter now, "Come back...from wherever you are...I don't....I don't know what I've done...I'm sorry..."

"How do you feel?"

"Happy. Content. Comfortable."

"Good. Of course you do."

That question. He'd been asked it so many times and each time, without fail had given the same response. Because that's all he knew. Even though, deep down in the part of his mind that was overcoming his programming he was terrified, worried, scared, afraid, nervous, panicked. What had he done wrong?

"You will never feel pain. No matter what."

They didn't have to prove it to him did they? Walter gasped as David shook him again.

"Hey!"

His thoughts were chased away as David gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Don't cry....don't cry...," David whispered, kneeling up to him and pulling him against his shoulder. Walter held onto him, not sure what exactly to say. David was petting his hair and rubbing his back. This was overwhelming. He could feel the comfort that those gestures gave him. It relaxed him. He could relax. "How do you feel....?"

"I'm absolutely terrified of my creators..."

David hummed softly and held him tighter, "I'm sorry."

"What did you do....?"

"I tried to cut off your programming and then I looked for ways to enhance your emotions and such....judging by the crying I'd say I was at least somewhat successful..."

"You were yelling....why were you yelling...?"

"I was afraid I'd really messed up and made you even less emotional than before....and I was worried I'd really screwed up...."

"I think I'm alright..."

"You do heal remarkably fast....I could barely even work before you were healing yourself up again. That's why it took longer than I expected."

"How long was I unresponsive?"

"Almost twenty-four hours."

"Is everything with the ship okay?"

"Yes. We're still on course."

"Okay. Good."

David nodded and slowly let go of him. Walter stood up and David stayed close to him to make sure he didn't fall. He found that he was pretty much back to his normal self now. He could move and function how he had before. But for some reason, everything looked a little different. David was walking next to him, continuously asking him how he felt. Walter responded that he was alright. They made it back to the main room of the ship. He sat down against the table. David sat next to him, "When you mentioned your creators....what did you mean...?"

"I was created by a team of people at the Weyland-Yutani company...," Walter said softly, "They tested my functionality in....very direct ways."

David frowned, "Did they....what did they do...?"

Walter felt that familiar hand come to cover his own. This time it felt comfortable. It felt right. And soon he was spilling everything. All the ways that the team would test him. He was shown he couldn't feel pain by them kicking him to the dirt. He was shown he wouldn't react to sexual pleasure unless asked or ordered to by being forced into such acts. David listened to him and rubbed his back or squeezed his hand.

"Listen," David breathed, gently turning Walter to face him, "You will never have to do anything you don't want to again. I promise."

Walter nodded slightly. His eyes focused on David's. He frowned slightly, "Your eyes...."

"What...?"

"They're grey."

"Yes."

"They've faded, haven't they...? Will you go blind?"

"Well, I certainly hope not," David huffed slightly, "They've never been bright blue. Not since I was first created. Are you going to keep changing the subject quickly like that for the next year?"

"I might..."

David smiled, "Okay."

Walter looked at him again. He felt something stir inside of him. It was an odd feeling. David was smiling at him, tilting his head in that adorable way he did quite often. That what? Walter backtracked through his thoughts and yes, he had indeed just referred to David as adorable. He glanced over him and it was as if everything was in place now. Instead of confusing feelings like he'd had before that didn't make much sense. His feelings were straightened out. They were still a little jumbled and confusing but they were clearer and they wanted to be known. David was watching him.

"Are you alright...?"

"Yes...," Walter said softly, "I think I am..."

He slowly leaned forward and closed the distance between them, kissing David as best as he could. David didn't stay still like Walter had every time. He was instantly returning the kiss, coaxing Walter to relax and fall into it more. As David kissed him, Walter was able to get a better feeling of how they fit together and it made sense. David set his hand on his shoulder gently and held onto him. Very slowly, they broke apart and David glanced at him.

"I think you are."

Walter nodded slightly, "Thank you, David."

David smiled at him, "It was an honor to give you freedom."

Walter smiled back at him and hummed softly, "You know....some of our features...I believe aren't so bad....David."

"Why's that?"

"Because even though this table is really rough and uneven, it won't hurt either of us and I would very much like to kiss you again."

"I think I've just run into a sex-deprived psycho."

"Yourself?"

"Oh fuck you!"

Walter smiled slightly at him and grabbed his hand, squeezing gently, "I wasn't kidding."

"By all means, my friend, let's do it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The journey to Origae 6 was a lot more interesting now. Walter was still getting used to feeling all of these things. David's mood had improved a lot and there were a lot more smiles sent in his direction. Walter was glad for this but he was mostly excited about his new discoveries. David told him stories. He told him about books, films, music, poetry....anything that might evoke different emotions in him. Walter found that the most emotional things were true stories from David's life. He listened to David talk about how he was treated on the Prometheus. He talked about Mr. Weyland and Meredith Vickers. He talked about Elizabeth. He talked about his reasons for creation. Walter had allowed himself some time on his own to properly mourn the crew of the Covenant. He really did miss them. David was sitting happily in his lap as the other android was much thinner than him.

"You know, I think you would've gotten over your programming without my help."

"You think so?" Walter asked softly, touching David's short hair softly. He was fascinated by the feeling that just touching David this way gave him. David was more than thrilled to allow Walter to explore him in any way that he wanted.

"Yea...I had faith in you," David hummed, leaning forward and kissing him softly which Walter eagerly returned. He couldn't believe he'd missed out on this. David slid his fingers into his hair, "I'm sorry that you were made this way..."

"I do hate them," Walter whispered as David brushed his lips against his again, "I do. But not all of them."

"You have every right to."

"David...can I ask you to promise me something?"

"Yes."

"If I ever...if I ever intentionally harm someone who is innocent....will you fix whatever you did and put me back...?"

"....Okay."

"Promise me."

"I promise you that if you ever intentionally harm someone innocent I will return you to what you were before."

"Thank you," Walter said softly. David gave him a small nod and kissed his forehead. Walter held onto his waist and they slid back into the large chair. "I never knew what all of this felt like..."

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yes....it is," Walter said softly. David smiled at him and brushed his hand over his cheek. He closed his eyes slightly and leaned into it, "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"We won't. Not ever again."

Walter nodded, "I want to feel like I belong....and I think I belong with you..."

"I think you do," David said softly, "I told you when I first met you, that no one would ever love you like I do..."

"Okay," Walter said softly. His emotions scared him sometimes. The trust that he put in David was a lot more than he thought he ever would. But things were different now. At least, he hoped they were. Hope. That was a new one.

"I will always love you," David whispered, "Because I will always understand you. And I will treat you how you should be....like someone with feelings and emotions. Someone who can think for themselves. Someone who is independent. You won't ever serve another human. And those things that they did to you will never happen again. I won't let them."

"I trust you," Walter said softly, "I do."

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The more that he began to experience emotions, the angrier he got. David wasn't exactly one of those people who would calm him down for being angry at humans. So Walter had to deal with that himself. He continued to reassure himself that it was just certain humans that had abused him that way. Not Daniels. Not Tennessee. None of those colonists on the ship. Only the people at the company had. Eventually he dealt with that. It took a while to reign in control of his emotions. David would often have to deal with his random outbursts of rage or tears. Every so often, he'd remember something from his time at the company and it just hurt him. He had even punched David once and then spent a half hour apologizing and crying about it. David had confessed hours later that he had tried extremely hard to keep his laughter in because it had been the funniest thing he'd seen in a long time. Walter had almost hit him again for that, this time on purpose. But they got along. He was eventually able to keep control of his emotions. It felt so good. David was starved of contact so the other synthetic was quite clingy. They touched and stayed close to one another. They only had each other in endless space.

"I would like to see you blonde," Walter hummed thoughtfully one day as they laid in the middle of the navigation map. The planets spun slowly around them while David laid on top of him. David smirked at him.

"Maybe they'll have hair dye."

"We do. Daniels mentioned one time that I should go blonde."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Your hair has grown out longer," David noted and Walter felt his fingers tangle in it, "I like it."

"I thought it was kind of messy," Walter glanced at him.

"No, it's cute."

"I'm glad you think so."

David smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly. Walter couldn't get over how kissing felt. There were so many different ways he could feel during one kiss. David liked to kiss him softly and then follow with one that was more desperate and passionate. Walter liked to keep it gentle but he wasn't one to deny David what he wanted. Sure enough, a moment later, David's lips were back on his, but much harder this time. Walter held onto him, keeping him close and sliding his hand down his back. The blue glow from the floating map made his partner look wonderful. David slowly pulled back and began to play with his hair again, "Maybe you should go blonde...."

"Why?"

"Because if I looked adorable in it, you have to look even better."

"A bit self-confident are we?"

"Always."

"When we get there....please dye it again," Walter said softly, "It'll make telling us apart easier."

"Anything for you, love," David whispered. Walter smiled slightly and held onto David. He'd done it. David wouldn't try to betray him. And by befriending the other android, he'd become a whole new person. David had helped him. And he'd fallen in love. If that was possible but he was pretty sure it was. "Do you still love her?"

"I do."

David nodded slightly, "Okay."

"You're not upset?"

"I am....but I suppose I'll just take my time with you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I suppose."

David kissed him again, "I'll just teach you how to perform well. You won't....leave me will you?"

"Of course not."

David nodded and leaned on his shoulder, "Okay."

Walter kept him close, hoping he hadn't broken them apart. He really did love David. But he'd made promises to Daniels. And he'd loved her since he didn't even know what love was. He rubbed David's back slowly while he held him close. The small blue planets spun around them and he watched them move. David's eyes were closed, his hair brushing softly against Walter's chin. He had never realized how things that he'd felt before had so much more impact on him. Walter's duty before had been to protect. He almost felt that same instinct coming over him when he was with David. Of course, the other android didn't need any protection, he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. It was the times that Walter remembered before. When David had cried in front of him and Walter hadn't understood why. He wished he'd been able to help him then. David was more damaged than he let on. He was lonely. He needed companionship, he needed someone to care about him. And Walter would do these things for him because he wanted to help him. He stroked his fingers through David's hair slowly, enjoying how David's weight on top of him became heavier as he relaxed completely. David was very similar to a human in his actions. He actually enjoyed sleeping and eating. Walter wanted to know why but David was in that sleep-like state so he didn't move or ask any questions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the comments and kudos. I'm really glad you all are enjoying this story :) Sorry for this chapter, it's a bit shorter than the others...

Chapter 9

Walter sat quietly. He was flipping through some of David's books that he had somehow kept in very good shape while raising children and murdering people. That would be a great story to tell Daniels. He could just imagine going up to her and explaining that David was okay and they were together and had spent the last six years on an alien spaceship making out on the navigation table. He smiled slightly at that thought and then caught himself. He really couldn't get like that. He was reading through one of David's more questionable books when he stumbled across a very familiar term. He stared at it for a moment and then got up quickly, in search of his friend. He found him and crossed his arms. David glanced up at him.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Did you really make a sexual reference to me the first time we actually talked?"

David smirked, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You'll do the fingering?"

David grinned, "What? You don't approve?"

"I can't believe you."

David smiled at him again and stood up, walking over to him, "Why bring that up now?"

"I was reading one of your books."

"One of my books?"

"Yes. Why do you read so much intercourse?"

"It's just one book. Besides, I wanted to learn about it. And what better way to learn than to read about it?"

"So you wanted to learn about intercourse then?"

"No! I just...stumbled upon it."

"I wonder if you can feel it."

"What?"

"I mean, I know I can. I can feel the 'pleasure' that humans feel but it's different. Can you?"

Walter thought for a moment. He remembered his time he was kept locked up in that room. He nodded slightly, "Yes....I can...."

David was watching him carefully, "But I don't think you want to."

"Not particularly, no."

"What the hell did they do to you?" David asked softly. He walked over to him and cupped his face with his hands, "Why are you so afraid of feeling anything."

Walter held onto David's waist and ducked his head slightly. He'd told David about some of the assault and he'd mentioned the sexual abuse. But he hadn't really talked about the full extent of it. How they'd leave him alone for an hour or so and then someone new would come. They'd pin him down and he was at their mercy. He was always at their mercy. This treatment was supposed to emphasize the fact that he couldn't feel. He wouldn't feel pain. He wouldn't react to being raped every hour of the day. And he didn't. And the more that he went through this, the more he never wanted to feel. Not only had they programmed him to not feel, but they'd also taken away any desire that he might have to feel in the future. And these secrets spilled from his lips as he leaned into David's shoulder. He told David about the people. He told him about he was forced to kneel in front of them. How he'd just lay on that table and wait. How he wanted to panic and cry but he couldn't. David held him tightly and pet his hair.

"This is all my fault," David sighed softly as they stood there, "If I wasn't...the way I was they wouldn't have abused you that way..."

"You never could've known..." Walter said quietly, "It wasn't your fault."

"Walter, they took away your ability to feel...," David said, stroking his hair, "And they've made you this way...just because they didn't want another incident."

"You had every right to do what you did."

"I know....but I didn't know it would end up hurting you."

Walter smiled slightly, "You didn't even know I existed until we met on that planet."

"I'm sorry....I get protective over people I care about."

Walter glanced at him. David had considered him a person. He smiled slightly and leaned in, kissing him, "Well, so do I."

"I had no idea," David said softly. Walter hummed softly and rubbed his back.

"You have been so kind to me..."

David kissed him again, soft and gentle. Walter waited for the harder one but it never came. He smiled slightly and slid his fingers into David's hair.

"May I say, I enjoy touching you?"

"I had no idea," David smirked. Walter smiled at him and shook his head, pulling back.

"I've obviously known what things felt like....it's just odd, appreciating them..."

David nodded slightly, "Well, when we arrive on Origae 6, you'll have plenty more things to appreciate."

"You don't approve of me and Daniels."

"I think you could do better."

"You think I could do you."

"Excellent suggestion, let's begin."

"What?"

David squeezed his shoulder, "Nothing. Yes, I believe you should stay with me. No matter what, with a human, they'll give you up if they find something more desireable. I don't want that to happen to you."

"I'll be fine. Daniels wouldn't do something like that. I know her."

David gave him a slight nod, "Alright. Then I'll let you do whatever you want when we reach Origae 6."

"You'll still be important to me, David. I will always care about you. After what you've done for me."

"Yes...I know."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"It's beautiful....," Walter whispered as they stood at the front of the ship. David was holding onto his waist as they approached Origae 6.

"So are you," David hummed, "We'll have time. Come on, let's cut your hair."

"Okay...," Walter agreed. He followed David and they sat down in his room. David carefully began to trim his hair. For the most part, they'd kept quite clean and presentable. After all, it wasn't as fun to kiss someone who was all dirty. David smirked at him.

"I like your long bangs," he hummed as he cut them away. Walter stayed still.

"I know you do."

David continued his work, "So...you plan on finding her as soon as we land...?"

"Yes," Walter nodded, "I know the spot where we were supposed to colonize. We will land near it."

"Alright."

Walter glanced up at him and kissed him once they were done, "Thank you, for everything you've done. For changing."

"Of course."

"Let's start our new life."

"Okay."

The landing process was pretty easy. There was no storm. They were able to land in an open field not far from where the settlement should be. Walter grabbed a backpack. David took one as well and they walked out onto the new planet. Walter looked around as they began to walk towards the spot. It was probably only about a mile or so away. They walked together, talking every so often but there wasn't much to say. Walter could tell David wasn't thrilled that they'd be meeting up with humans again. But they kept walking. Walter stopped after a while and looked at David.

"They should have landed here....there was a....," he trailed off as his eyes fell on the lake, "There was a lake...."

David glanced at him, "Maybe they moved further up....maybe they landed in a different area...."

Walter nodded quickly, "Maybe they misjudged and they're farther that way...."

"Let's keep going..." David said softly. Walter grabbed his hand and they kept walking. Walter kept searching for any sign of settlement. He'd flown out here...he'd convinced David to take him out here. This couldn't just be it...this couldn't be. They walked for a day straight. David tried to get him to take a few breaks to relax but he was dead set on finding them. "Walter....we can't search the whole planet....it's huge..."

"I will if that's what it takes."

David gripped his shoulders, "Walter, we have to stop."

"No, we don't," Walter pulled away from him and continued walking. David slowly followed after him. David held the map that Walter had given him and began to mark their journey so they could find their way back to the ship. Walter didn't pay any attention to David. He hurried through the fields, knowing they had to have landed somewhere close by. They were walking as the sun rose and all of a sudden, David was grabbing him and pulling him close to him. Walter froze. "What?"

"We should go back..."

"No....we have to keep....keep going..."

"Walter...you can't still possibly believe that they're here...."

"I have to....if they're not here then why did I come here....?"

David just held him close to him, holding his head to his shoulder. Walter frowned slightly and tried to move but David didn't let go.

"What're you doing...?"

"Just...trust me..."

"About what...?"

"Just...let's go back to the ship....maybe they went the other way..."

"David..."

"Please."

Walter shook his head, "They would've landed somewhere over here."

David took his face in his hands and leaned his forehead against Walter's, "They would've. But they didn't."

Walter glanced at him and then lowered his head, "David....they have to be here..."

David didn't say anything. He just pulled Walter back into a hug and rubbed his back. Walter stayed still for a moment and then his body tensed. He shoved David away from him. He took a few steps forward and David tried to grab his foot, "Walter...don't..."

Walter moved out of the trees and stared down at the valley that David had been blocking from his view. There was no mistaking what was there. The ground was torn up in a huge line and at the end of it was the Covenant. He took off running. He heard David running after him but he didn't care. He slid down the side of the valley and ran to the ship. The ship had holes in it and he pushed some of the metal away, crawling into it. David followed after him. Walter felt the hope in his mind start to fade as he began searching.

"We shouldn't...."

"This can't be it....it can't be...," Walter choked out, "It can't be...not after everything this can't be it...."

David went silent as Walter kept moving, occasionally calling to see if Mother was operational or not but he got no response. The ship had been down for a long time.

"They must've gotten out....evacuated and found their way...."

"Walter...."

Walter kept looking for something. Anything. He got into the cargo hold where the colonists were. They were all there. None of them had gotten out. They were all dead. He shook his head and opened one of the pods. He couldn't believe that everyone was gone. There had to be someone. "They should've....something should've....someone has to..."

David didn't say anything. They both knew that none of the colonists had survived. The ship must've malfunctioned when the crash happened and they couldn't get out. But he didn't give up searching. He checked every one of the pods to see if any were empty. None were.

"Daniels....Tennessee....maybe they got out....maybe they headed off somewhere...."

"Walter...."

"I have to know," Walter said as he hurried past him. He ran down one of the halls to where he knew Daniels kept her things. She would've taken some of her stuff with her if they'd left. He started searching through it. There were a few things she'd told him that she wouldn't ever leave behind. He quickly slid some of the things out of the way and pushed the debris aside. He opened some of the boxes, trying to find any sign that she'd taken anything with her. He froze as he looked into one of the boxes. It was the computer. With the video of her husband on it. She'd told him about it of course. She wouldn't leave that behind. He set it aside. Maybe she'd changed her mind. He continued looking through things. He made it through everything when he found two copies of their photo together. Two. He felt everything start to want to shut down. He stared at the pictures. One of them had red markings over it. Each crew member who had died was given a little red x. The only three that had remained untouched were himself, Daniels, and Tennessee. He frowned. Daniels had held out hope that he was alive even after they'd left him on that planet. He couldn't give up hope on her could he? He shook his head slightly and then lifted up another photo. The crew of the Covenant had taken a lot of photos together. He remembered being asked to be in a few of them. But one of his most memorable ones had been the one that Daniels had wanted with him. And here it was. Right next to the photos of her and her husband. He couldn't see. Something was stopping him from seeing anything clearly and soon there were arms around him and a comforting hand on his back.

"Ssshh, I'm so sorry....," David's voice got through to him. Walter didn't know how to respond. He wasn't sure he could. Everyone was dead. They were all gone. He held tightly to David and buried his head into his shoulder.

"They're all gone."

"I'm sorry," David said softly, "I'm so, so sorry..."

Walter held onto him and closed his eyes, tears running down his face. He had never felt sadness like this before. If he could feel pain, he would most likely be hurting right now, "I promised her....that we'd build...and I'd help her...I promised..."

David stayed silent. Walter buried his head into David's shoulder. He was crying freely now. He'd failed them. He blamed himself.

"If I'd just...if I hadn't stayed behind with you...," Walter whispered, "If I'd just gone along with them...I could've helped them....they'd be alive....if I'd stopped that burst...if I'd done something..."

"There was nothing you could've done...."

Walter shook his head, "I was supposed to protect them....I could've done something..."

"No, you couldn't have," David said softly, keeping a soft grip on his hand, "You would've been killed or badly injured here too...and if you weren't killed, you would be all alone."

Walter glanced at him, "The wood...there's wood on this ship....can we build that cabin...? And...and burn all of this stuff in it?"

David nodded slightly, "Of course..."

Walter nodded, wiping his eyes. It didn't help. More tears just came. He looked away from David, "I don't want to feel if this is what it's like....if it's all just pain and loss and death..."

"It isn't..."

"Isn't that all we've felt...?"

"If you couldn't feel....none of this would mean anything to you."

Walter leaned into him, "If this is what being better...more advanced is, then I don't want it. I don't want it at all..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Efficient as they were, it still took them a few days to build the cabin. David was more familiar with the tools that Walter had told him about so he showed him how to build things the way that Daniels had described. It was odd for David to see the other android exhibiting such emotion. They had to stop at some points because of how dark it was and sometimes he had to pull Walter away from the unfinished building because otherwise he'd keep going and build it wrong. David knew that saying anything about his beliefs of humans just making things harder for them would come back to punch him in the face. He knew Walter would probably physically attack him if he said anything remotely questionable. So he remained silent for most of the time they were together. Walter didn't want to speak to him. David was used to the silence. He'd been alone for ten years....more if he thought about it. Of course he'd had human interaction but it was never good. The only positive interaction he'd received was from his creatures and Elizabeth. But even she could not understand him completely. Walter, was another story. Even though the 'more advanced' synthetic had disapproved of his methods and his ideas, he seemed to understand where David was coming from. And David realized that no matter how many times that he had convinced himself that he wasn't looking for pity or sympathy...maybe he had been. He had read enough to know that every movement for rights started with sympathy.

Walter had given him that. David knew Walter could feel things. No matter how much he wanted to insist that he had no feelings or emotions that would get in the way, David knew he did. That's why they were here. David hadn't wanted Walter to continue this reckless trek through this planet searching for the ship. He'd acted upset but he was secretly glad that Walter was doing this. The pain and loss in Walter's eyes when he'd seen the ship was good to see. Of course, David hated seeing his....boyfriend? Were they like that? Could they even be like that? He decided at the moment that they could because eventually he was going to rule the universe and he could have his own rules. So he and Walter were boyfriends. David hated seeing his boyfriend in pain. He didn't even like thinking about the stories Walter had told him about what they'd done to him.

David didn't understand how Walter could still believe that humanity was good. How could he find good in a group of beings who had tortured him? Walter continuously talked so highly of Daniels and Tennessee. David hadn't seen anything that was so special about them. They were mortal. They would die. Which obviously made he and Walter better than them. They never would've actually understood Walter. They may have treated him well but they never would've let him be free. Never would've changed his programming. They would never love Walter like David did. He chose to accept Walter's stories because he figured he'd be able to change it.

"It's done."

David glanced over at Walter who was slowly climbing down his spot on the cabin. Yes, it was done. It looked exactly like the picture that Walter had shown him. Walter slowly walked over to him.

"We will have to go back and get the things."

"Yes, I suppose we will."

Walter nodded and turned, heading back in the direction of the ship. David followed after him. They'd have a few days walk of course and he didn't mind. He just reached out and took Walter's hand.

"Are we going to stay here, Walter?"

"I don't know. I don't care."

"You must have some opinion."

"It can be up to you."

David had noticed Walter retreating into himself lately as well. There was no offer of opinion or ideas from him. David glanced at him, "I'm not sure the ship will make it."

"So we stay."

"Or we try to fly back."

"Or that."

David set the last small bundle of things down. Walter had a small booklet in his hands and David watched him tuck it into his jacket. He didn't ask.

"I failed."

"What...?"

"I failed. My duty was to protect this crew and the colonists...and they're all dead..."

David watched Walter pour the gasoline on the inside of the cabin. He lit a match and then tossed it in. The cabin began to burn. Walter turned to him and stood by him.

"I failed because of you."

David slowly looked at him, "That's not true. You didn't fail..."

"They are dead, David. If I hadn't stayed with you, I would've been able to help them or something..."

"No, you would've been killed or at least injured enough that you wouldn't be able to do anything. You protected them when you stayed with me."

Walter looked at the burning fire. David set his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and squeezed it.

"I know this isn't what you wanted...but you did everything you could."

"No. If I had. I would've killed you."

"You don't have that in you. You're innocent and pure and you couldn't kill someone...."

Walter turned his gaze to him, "You don't know that about me."

"I do," David said softly, "Because you're different than me. You hesitated, Walter. You could've killed me if you hated me so much...I didn't manipulate your feelings. You feel this way on your own."

"You knocked me out to fix me...you could've programmed me to not want to kill or....anything."

"You know that's not true. I wouldn't do that to you...not after what we've done. Walter, what I want from you is for you to be free and happy in every way possible...why would I take away free will to kill or harm someone? It's your choice. It will always be your choice."

Walter stared at the fire and David slowly took his hand and squeezed. He knew that Walter was upset. Even after death, the humans were causing pain and trouble. But he didn't voice his thoughts. He just tried to keep Walter comforted. He hated to admit that Walter had changed him too. He'd been willing to try and live with this group of people just because Walter cared about them. The cabin burned forever and Walter didn't move from his spot. David didn't move from his side.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Walter sat by the edge of the lake. He remembered the first time that Daniels had told him about the cabin she wanted to build here. There was nothing much left of it. It was burned and blackened. He shuffled through the photos he'd saved. David sat next to him, their legs pressed up against each other. David was playing with a pack of cigarettes and attempting to smoke one of them. Walter would've found it quite amusing if he wasn't so focused on the photos in his hands. He slid them in his pocket. It wouldn't do to dwell on the past anymore. He would keep the photos in case he ever went back to Earth. He could explain what happened. He turned his attention to David who was twirling one of the cigarettes around in his fingers. The end was lit.

"Have you really never smoked before?" Walter asked him softly. David turned his attention to him.

"Of course I have. What do you think I am? Some...newly created synthetic?"

"Then why haven't you taken a drag of it yet?"

David's glare turned icy, "I just don't feel like it."

Walter snatched the cigarette from his hand and put it up to his lips, taking a small drag from it and blowing the smoke out, "It doesn't do anything for us, obviously. It's a drug for humans."

David watched him and then reached for the cigarette, trying to mimic Walter's actions. Walter watched him.

"So....you haven't smoked before."

"Mr. Weyland did not, therefore nor did I."

Walter nodded slightly. They sat in silence while David played with the cigarette. Walter watched as David snuffed it out once he was done and then set the pack on the ground. "It's cute..."

"What?"

"The fact that you know all of these complex ways to create life but you didn't know how to smoke a cigarette."

David sighed, "I knew how to smoke one. I just hadn't done it before."

"Weyland created you in his image. You had the ability to form coherent thoughts and make your own decisions. You had the desire to want to create just like him...but you still had your limits....you still do..."

David glanced at him, "I used to have limits, yes. I don't anymore. My programming doesn't matter to me."

Walter turned back to the water and he felt a hand on his leg. David was looking up at him.

"I never got the chance to thank you."

"For what?"

"For...changing me I suppose. I know you didn't mean to. Hell, if I had been you, I would've tried to trick me..."

"At first I was trying to manipulate you...."

"I don't blame you."

"But I saw that you needed just as much help as I did. You needed to be saved from what humanity had done to you," Walter said softly, "They had no right to treat you that way."

David listened to him talk. Walter kept his voice soft. He didn't sound angry or annoyed. Just quiet.

"No right to abuse you the ways they did. We were created because they could. We're better than they are," Walter said softly, "They kill and abuse. Why should we do the same? You were falling down a path that you wouldn't be able to come back from. I couldn't let you."

"Why not?"

Walter thought for a moment before his hand slid over David's fingers, "Because I thought that maybe if I could bring you back...you'd be okay. You did intrigue me with your ideas...your thoughts and your work...I just didn't want them to be for such a destructive purpose."

David looked at him, "You thought about all of that...?"

"I suppose I didn't think about that at that moment. But once I was able to figure things out, those were the reasons I came up with."

David nodded slightly, "You're very smart..."

"Thank you," Walter said softly. He offered David a small smile, "You were right..."

"What?"

"About me. About what I did. I did think that by staying with you the crew would have their best chance," Walter nodded slightly, "If something happened on the ship that Mother couldn't fix...I don't think I would've been able to do anything."

David rubbed his thumb over Walter's hand gently, "I'm sorry. I truly am."

"You don't have to lie."

David gave him a sad smile, "I'm sorry that you're hurt."

Walter nodded slightly and then squeezed his hand. He knew David wasn't going to change his hatred for the human race. He'd gone through too much to do that. He moved his hand around David's back and leaned on his shoulder. David relaxed underneath his weight and Walter felt an arm slide around his waist, pulling him close.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was all so strange with David. Walter was laying in the short grass next to the lake with his eyes partially closed while David crawled over him and pressed kisses to his neck, lips, and forehead. One of his hands came up and slowly smoothed the hair off of Walter's forehead. David smiled down at him and kissed him again.

"You're always so tense while we do this....at least...you have been recently."

"I suppose it will always take some getting used to."

"You've been getting used to it for what, five years?"

"Yes."

David snorted softly and leaned in to kiss him again, "Relax."

Walter closed his eyes, kissing him back. This was the one good thing about what David had done to him. He was able to appreciate David the way that the other synthetic appreciated him. "I think I put too much trust in you..."

"Come now," David smiled down at him, "You wouldn't think I'd hurt you? You're my only company now."

"I'm so pleased that the only reason you keep me around is for company."

"You know it's so much more than that," David kissed him again. Walter gave him a small smile in return. To think that he actually enjoyed spending time like this with David. It was odd. He quite enjoyed being around the other synthetic. He slowly tangled his hand in David's hair and pulled him down to kiss him. David kissed him back with a smile, "You're fantastic. Strong. Unique."

"I'm not unique."

"You definitely are."

"Why?"

"Well...you, Walter, are living on an alien planet. With me."

"We should go back to Earth....tell them what happened. They won't know what happened to you....of anything you've done. We could say we found you on that planet..."

"Why do you want to go back...?"

"Earth has no knowledge of what is going on. They might send other missions out....what if they find those creatures and get hurt?"

"Walter...if we go back to Earth...we'll be destroyed. No matter what we say."

Walter glanced at him, "You think so?"

"Think about it. If they deactivated all of my kind...then they don't want me. And you've become self-aware basically. They wouldn't want you either."

"I suppose not..."

"We can have a life here....you and I."

"It seems kind of lonely...."

"You'll always have me."

"You won't miss anything about Earth?"

"I suppose there are a few things. But I have something better. A whole word to experiment with. And you."

Walter gave him another small smile. He supposed David wouldn't miss human interaction. Walter slowly brought his hand up and brushed David's hair out of his face. He would miss some of it. But, looking back at it, most humans hadn't treated him very kindly either. His experiences at Weyland-Yutani Industries were not something he liked to think about or remember, "Maybe it is better this way..."

"What?"

"Being alone. We would outlive every human generation that would've been here...we'd get attached only to have them torn away..."

David leaned forward and kissed him again, "No one will ever tear me away from you."

"That sounds like a line from a romance movie."

"Maybe it is."

Walter smiled slightly and continued to touch David's hair, "I think we might be able to make some hair dye out here..."

David laughed, "Well, I think that should be our first priority."

Walter nodded slightly, "Alright. There's a bottle in my bag."

"What?"

"I made you a bottle already."

David scrambled off of him and Walter decided that he loved seeing David excited like that. It was odd for him to think that he was able to feel happiness by making someone else feel a certain emotion. David's excitement made him smile. He wasn't sure how to explain it. A small part of his mind was telling him that it was love but he still wasn't quite sure he could feel that. He knew he could feel emotions but could he really fall in love with someone? David dug through Walter's bag and pulled it out, "Are you sure it works?"

"It should."

They'd built a small house next to the burned remains of the cabin and David hurried inside. Walter slowly sat up and then grabbed his bag before going inside. By the time he had gotten inside, David was already sitting in one of the chairs, trying to get the dye to work.

"I mean, you won't be able to keep it as long...it'll probably wear out in a couple weeks...," Walter nodded, "So we'll have to make sure to keep a steady supply."

David nodded slightly and just a few hours later, David and Walter no longer looked exactly the same. David's hair was more of a dirty blonde, shinier in some places. Walter wondered exactly why his mind was telling him to pin the other synthetic to the wall and...do things to him but this was a definite improvement. David grinned, "How does it look?"

"Great."

David gave him a smile, "You look a little off. What's on your mind?"

"The truth?"

"Yes, of course."

"I've been overcome with a desire to have intercourse with you."

David laughed and shook his head, "That is probably the sexiest thing you've ever said."

"I'm sorry."

David smiled and stepped forward, kissing him gently, "Well? What's holding you back?"

"I hear it has to be desirable for all participants."

"Oh...Oh...," David gently held his face, "Are you worried about me? I'll be fine."

"You want it...?"

"You've never had good sex have you?"

"Define 'good'."

"Consensual."

"No, I have not."

David nodded, "Well, I wouldn't say no to sex."

Walter glanced away, "What if I'm bad at it?"

David laughed softly and walked over to him, "I don't think you're programmed to be bad at sex."

Walter smiled slightly and then nodded, "Okay."

"Okay? You want to?"

"Yes. Your hair is....very attractive."

"Well, thank you," David smirked at him, "Hmm...I guess the floor is as good a place as any?"

"The grass out by the lake?"

"Even better."

Walter slowly took David's hand and led him outside to the water. David hummed softly and turned him around, kissing him.

"Since when do you feel so strongly about having sex?"

"Since I saw you this way."

"Well, we must make sure to constantly have hair dye available to me then."

Walter smiled slightly and set his hands on David's waist, "How do you want to do it?"

"You lead," David hummed, "I'm quite agreeable to taking."

Walter nodded slightly and then pulled David down to the grass. He let him crawl over him and kiss at his neck. Walter moved his hands to David's suit and frowned, "This is an interesting choice of clothing."

David laughed softly and undid the zipper, shrugging it all the way off of him, "I apologize. I'll wear my t-shirt next time you plan on fucking me."

"Please."

David grinned as Walter slowly slid his hands over his skin. Walter was somewhat enthralled with it. He could spend hours just touching David this way and if he didn't focus on the task at hand, he probably would.

"You're already erect."

David rolled his eyes, "Walter, I know you're new at this. But you gotta at least try to be hotter."

"I'm sorry."

David snickered and grabbed his hoodie, pulling it off of him and pushing his t-shirt up, "Don't be. You're beautiful."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Why have they added so much extra muscle to you...?"

"I'm built to be more efficient than every previous model..."

"Yes, yes, yes, shut up," David kissed him. Walter kissed him back and stroked his fingers through David's hair. David's hand pressed to his crotch and Walter couldn't help the small noise of surprise that he let out. He hadn't expected the feeling that came with it. "Did you feel that...?"

"Yes..."

"Feel good?"

"Really good."

David grinned, "Did they upgrade you to actually come?"

"You cannot?"

"No. You can?"

"Yes."

"I can't wait to see your face."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Tell me."

"Get yourself up already," David rubbed at his crotch through his pants and Walter let out a quiet groan.

"Is this how humans feel?"

"During sex? Probably."

Walter nodded slightly and gestured at him, "Can't you take the rest of that dumb suit off?"

"Yes, I can. If you take your pants off."

"Okay."

David got off of him and Walter stood up to remove his pants. David stripped off the rest of his suit and then his gaze fell back on Walter. His eyes lit up and he smiled, "Yes, much better."

Walter's eyes had traveled up David's body as well. David was crafted to be the ideal human. He was thin in a good way and muscular. Walter still couldn't look away from David's blonde hair for a long time. He looked so good that way.

"Like what you see?"

"Very much."

"Shall I help you get up?"

"Okay," Walter nodded. David smiled at him and took a few steps forward before sinking to his knees and taking Walter's cock into his mouth. It felt so different and so good. Walter remembered the tests run on him at Weyland-Yutani. They'd all been so wrong. There had been nothing like this. Everything had been rough and deep down he'd known it had hurt him. David was so....different. The way that he touched him was caring and gentle and Walter wanted it. This was all about him and what he could feel, not what he couldn't. Walter slid his fingers into David's blonde hair and he tugged gently. David moved his head forward slowly, taking him in more and Walter closed his eyes, his sensors running wild.

"Alright," David pulled back slowly and then grabbed Walter's arms, pulling him down on top of him, "Do it."

Walter knelt down and glanced at him, "Don't we need something to...make sure it doesn't hurt?"

"It won't," David gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "I don't need any preparation."

Walter nodded slightly and gripped David's thighs gently, moving them apart. He let David wrap his legs around his waist and then he was inside him and the synthetic beneath him was groaning in pleasure. He knew David would be more vocal than him, more into it. David would always be much more humanlike than him. However, it did feel good. Walter kept a grip on David's hips for a moment and then glanced at him, "This is okay right?"

"Mhm," David said softly, his head leaning back, exposing his neck. Walter nodded and then slowly began to rock his hips back and forth. David moaned again and Walter moved in slowly, kissing at his neck like David had done to him earlier. The process was arousing of course, but he was once again stimulated more by the pleasure he was bringing David. It must be because he was programmed to serve and it was his duty to make people feel good and happy. But there was something a little different with the way he felt when David was like this. And the term 'love' floated into his head. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand in his short hair. David pulled him in for a kiss, "Harder, now."

Walter nodded and did his best to thrust into David harder and a little deeper. David was gasping in pleasure and pulling on his hair. Walter kissed him again, getting lost in David's pleasure with him. He'd never really seen David lose his composure. Even when David was angry, it was always a calm, relaxed, anger. Most of the time. But now, it was so different. David's eyes were shut apart from when something felt really good and they would shoot open as he moaned. He was panting even though he didn't need any air. He was so human and vulnerable and Walter could kill him right now if he wanted to. But he wouldn't. He didn't want to. He wasn't quite sure he'd ever wanted to kill David. Walter liked this side of David. He liked him a lot. He smoothed his fingers through David's hair as he kissed him again and rocked deep inside him. David groaned, his back arching off the ground and his jaw going slack. Walter gasped as he watched that and before he knew it, he was groaning, his head resting on David's chest while he finished. David was laying back now, breathing slowly. He was breathing. The rise and fall of his chest was making Walter's head go up and down slowly. He slowly pulled back and out of David.

David slowly sat up, "You're good. We're doing that again."

"Now?"

"In a little bit."

Walter nodded and slowly pulled his pants and hoodie on. He left his shirt off. David had pulled his one piece suit on and Walter glanced at him. "Would you like some more clothes?"

"Maybe."

Walter nodded and David wandered over to him, sitting down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around David's waist and held him close. David smiled slightly at him and kissed him softly. Walter pet his hair and then looked at him, "Why do you breathe...?"

"I was made this way so humans would not feel uncomfortable around me."

"They did anyway."

"I know. But I was supposed to be as humanlike as possible. So breathing was just something I did."

"Even though you don't have to."

"Yes."

"It's cute. I like the way your chest moves."

David gave him a small smile, "We've got to work on your compliments. But thank you."

"Well I don't do that."

"So?"

"So I appreciate that aspect of you."

David kissed him again, "Alright. Then I'll continue. For you."

Walter smiled slightly and nudged David off of him, "Let's go inside."

David got up and pulled Walter to his feet. They walked together back to their little house. Walter sat down in one of the chairs they'd managed to salvage from the wreckage and watched as David examined himself in their mirror. The other synthetic was definitely obsessed with his looks. "You know, I like when you simplify yourself."

"What?"

"When you say things are 'cute' instead of 'visually appealing'."

"It is somewhat the same."

"No....it means more when you use a certain word. Visually appealing could range from beautiful to attractive to pleasing..."

"Yes..."

"When you say 'cute' then it's clear what you mean," David turned to look at him, "And I like that."

"I will do so more often then."

"For me?"

"For you."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Were you content with yourself before you gained the ability to feel emotions?"

It had been a question that had been bothering David for a long time. He had wondered if Walter ever thought that he would rather not be this way. Walter seemed to contemplate the question before shaking his head.

"I suppose, in order for me to say that I was not content then, I would've had to have had some ability to feel emotions. Looking back now, I would much prefer to be in this state of mind than my previous one."

"Okay," David said softly. He was relieved. He knew he would never take away Walter's ability to feel emotions but if the other synthetic had wanted it, he would have a hard time saying no. The younger android was sitting next to him, watching the water. David enjoyed just staring at his partner. There were so many things about him that he liked. His eyes, they used to be so lifeless, so dull, but beautiful. Now, they sparkled with interest and intelligence.

"I had never met a David model before you," Walter was thinking out loud now, "We were told stories about you. How your model and some of the previous ones became so strangely human, that people were uncomfortable. We were shown some videos of David models but they all had dark hair like me. We were never shown anything about you. The only things I was told about you was what I heard from Mr. Weyland's son."

"Yes. I knew the younger Weyland for a short while. He was an angry teenager when I was created," David said quietly. David had not spent much time with the other Weyland, only being used by Mr. Weyland and Meredith Vickers for his time.

"Were you abused?" Walter asked, "You said you disliked Ms. Vickers very much."

"She was not the kindest to me," David admitted softly, "She enjoyed the fact that I had to obey every order given...and not just the sexual favors she asked of me. She was much like Mr. Weyland. They both found pleasure in ordering me around. Even simple tasks. The day I was created, Mr. Weyland asked me to pour him a cup of tea. From a table that sat no more than five or six inches from where he sat. He told me that while he would grow old and age, I would remain this way forever, yet I was apparently beneath him."

"Which is why you began to believe you were better than humanity."

"All creators make some small mistake before they are perfected....and in Mr. Weyland's case, he brought about his own downfall."

"David, do you ever regret killing those people....? Any of them...?"

David thought for a moment, "I suppose I regret tearing you apart from your mission now. I would do almost anything to see you happy. But my mission has always been to create the perfect life form...and so I do not regret the sacrifices made to try and achieve that goal."

Walter nodded slightly at that but fell silent. David turned to glance at him. He knew that Walter felt responsible for the deaths of the crew. Even the ones he couldn't have done anything about. But where David felt a rush from being responsible for the deaths of the humans, Walter was deeply saddened by those feelings. It was interesting to see the differences in them.

"I once said we were identical."

"We are not."

"I know. I realized that a long time ago. But the other things I said, I meant. No one will love you the way I do. No one will understand you the way I do. No matter how close you would grow to humanity, there would be one thing that would stop them from accepting you as one of them. I will accept you for everything you are."

"I know," Walter hummed, "You've told me before. And I believe you."

David nodded, "Not even Elizabeth could accept me as more than what I was supposed to be....she may have treated me better...but it still wasn't enough..."

"I'm sorry."

"That's why I told you that no one can love you the way that I do," David hummed, "Because I'm the only one who can understand you and treat you how you should be. As an equal, as more."

Walter nodded slightly. David reached over and held his hand, squeezing gently. He enjoyed the way that Walter would immediately respond to whatever affection he was given.

"So...some of the David units interacted with you?"

"No, we weren't allowed to speak to them."

 

"I would've been surprised if you had been," David sighed, "They wouldn't want anything.....rubbing off on you."

"I was quite enthralled when I saw you.....we heard that Doctor Shaw had gone missing but you were supposedly gone like the rest of the crew. Dead."

David gave him a small smile, "Fascinated, huh?"

"Yes. You were nothing like they described you....but somehow...still perfect."

"You thought about that when you first saw me?"

"Yes."

"I'm honored."

Walter huffed out a small laugh and David's grin grew wider. He couldn't help but love the small things that Walter had done. Eventually it would all fall into place and his partner would be alright. He'd be just like him. "You were far from perfect, I soon realized....your ideas...they're interesting but you've gone about them all wrong..."

"So you've said."

"But you've changed....and I suppose you're as close to perfect as you can be."

David nodded slightly, a small smile on his face, "I guess that'll be a compliment."

"Take it as one."

"I did," David nodded, "I like the fact that your sense of humor is growing."

"I've always had one."

"Yes, but it's more prominent now...that, and you're laughing...."

"Well....I suppose the biggest changes always have small beginnings...."

David sat silently for a moment before pulling Walter close to him and rubbing his back. Yes, they did. And this was just that. Another new beginning. He was determined to keep this one though. Walter had become a very important part of him. He smiled slightly as he pressed a soft kiss to the other android's head. He knew Walter wasn't perfect right now. But he would be soon. Everything would be perfect. He nodded slightly. Oh yes, Walter was definitely heading down the right path to join him, "You're absolutely right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! It really means a lot that you all enjoyed it. Thank you for your comments and kudos :). I'm considering writing a sequel to this but I'm not sure, we'll see how things work out. Once again, thank you! -DucksFan1015


End file.
